Basis
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Bagi Jason, mendapati Percy tiba-tiba berada di apartemennya sudah bukan hal baru lagi.


**~oo0o0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Basis"**

 **.**

— **Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** & **The Heroes Of Olympus** **—**

belong's to

 **Rick Riordan**

 **.**

 **Basis (c)** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0o0oo~**

 _Byuur_!

 _Splash_!

Satu alis Jason terangkat tinggi. Ruang dengarnya jelas bisa menangkap suara rusuh itu. Lehernya menoleh spontan ke arah dinding kaca yang menjadi pemisah antara ruang tv dengan kolam renang. Sampai sekon dimana manik biru elektriknya membesar tatkala menangkap pemandangan ganjil di kolamnya.

Jason menghela napas. Kali lain, tolong ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memberi tahu password apartemennya kepada siapapun, termasuk Percy Jackson.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah berdiri di tepi kolamnya. Manik matanya memandang ke arah air kolam. Beriak, berombak acak, ricuh membentuk cipratan-cipratan kecil akibat pergerakan renang Percy. Jason diam mengamati Percy yang berenang bebas di kolamnya. Gerakkannya luwes seolah pemuda bermata hijau pirus itu benar-benar diciptakan untuk renang. Sesekali kepalanya menyebul ke permukaan untuk mengambil napas. Rambut gelapnya berantakan, basah, jatuh halus menutupi nyaris separuh wajahnya.

Jason menyilang kedua lengannya di depan dada. Menyipit kecil ketika Percy berenang mendekat. Dan hitungan Jason tepat di angka tujuh saat Percy mencapai batas kolam.

 _Splash_!

Tarikan napas lega. Percy sudah berdiri dengan sebelah tangan bertengger di tepian kolam. Satu tangan yang lain sibuk menyibak helian surai gelapnya ke arah belakang. Alhasil keningnya kini terbuka, dengan sebagian rambut gelap basah yang jatuh tanggung nan menggemaskan.

"Hai, Grace!" Percy nyengir lebar, lengkap dengan kerlingan mata idiot dan jenaka, khas Percy.

Jason mengenyit, berusaha terlihat sinis. "Dasar penyusup." Desisnya.

Percy mengangkat alis, manik hijau pirusnya mendongak untuk menatap Jason. "Kau marah?"

"Pikir sendiri." _Jelas aku tidak bisa marah padamu._

Percy mendelikkan kedua bahu. "Oke, sorry.. aku masuk rumahmu tanpa izin."

Jason tidak memberi respon.

Percy menghela napas, kedua tanggnya kini terangkat, bergerak menjewer kedua daun telinganya sendiri. "Juga memakai kolam renangmu tanpa izin. Aku bersalah, oke?" Kata Percy, tanpa nada bersalah sama sekali. "Ayolah, bro.. Sentimen sekali, tidak seru, ah!"

Jason mengamati Percy selama beberapa saat. Menyadari bahwa kulit pemuda itu terlihat bertambah kecoklatan akibat latihan gila yang dilakukannya ditengah matahari terik balakang ini. Jason bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Percy begitu mati-matian mencintai olahraga air yang satu ini. Tapi ia segera menemukan jawabannya. Tentu saja, kerena selain renang, Percy tidak bisa mekakukan apapun dengan baik.

"Aku tidak marah." Kata Jason akhirnya, lelah sendiri melihat Percy terus menatapnya dengan mata dibulatkan sok imut ala koala mengapung di atas kolam.

Percy nyengir lebar. "Nah, begitu baru sobatku!" Serunya bangga, lalu mengangkat satu tanggannya ke arah Jason. "Tarik aku keluar, dong."

Jason menggerutu kecil, seperti _dasar merepotkan_ dan sejenisnya lalu berjalan ogah-ogahan ke arah Percy. Menyambut sebelah tangan Percy, menggenggamnya erat, hingga telapak tanggannya ikut tertular basah dan berbau kaporit. Lalu dalam satu gerakan pemusatan kekuatan ia menarik Percy keluar dari kolam .

"Wow!" Retina Percy melebar. "Aku yang kurusan, atau massa ototmu yang bertambah? Kok kesannya gampang sekali kau menarikku keluar?"

Jason mendengus. "Yang lebih penting, kenapa kau kemari? Setahuku, kau punya kolam sendiri di apartemenmu."

Percy membalasnya dengan senyum bibir rapat yang aneh dan dipaksakan. Alhasil berhasil membuat Jason menatapnya curiga. "Oh," Jason salah tingkah, menggaruk belakang kepalanyayang tidak gatal. "Annabeth?" Tebak Jason hati-hati.

Percy membuang napas, lalu meninju bahu Jason ringan. "Punya minuman enak? Hibur aku dong, Grace. Aku habis putus." Lalu berjalan melewati Jason begitu saja menuju bagian lain dari apartemen Jason yang lebih tertutup. Setiap langkah Percy meninggalkan jejak basah yang mengusik mata Jason. Tapi kali ini, Jason menahan marahnya. Ia tidak setega itu mengomeli Percy yang sedang patah hati hanya karena menimbuklan becek sepele di rumahnya.

 **.**

"Jadi," Kata Jason, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Percy yang duduk di sebelahnya. "ada orang lain? Karena setahuku hubungan Thalia dan Luke baik-baik saja."

Percy tersenyum miring. Tangannya memutar-mutar kaleng minuman dingin yang tinggal separuh. "Luke cuma lagu lama."

Percy sudah berganti pakaian kering, tapi rambutnya masih basah. Jason memberinya kaus hitam dengan sablon tameng Captain America di bagian dadanya, juga celana denim pendek sebatas lutut. Jason tidak menanggapi sewaktu Percy bertanya apa Jason tidak punya kaus berwarna biru.

"Syukurlah, " Akhirnya Jason menyahut. Lidahnya tergelitik saat cairan bersoda itu menyusup di antara rongga mulut dan indra pengecapnya.

"Kau bersyukur karena aku putus? Kejamnya." Vonis Percy sakit hati.

"Bukan begitu." Sergah Jason malas. "Setidaknya aku tidak harus menghajar Luke karena merebut kekasih temanku, dan membuat kakak perempuanku patah hati."

"Inilah dia, Jason si cowok ideal!" Sabut Percy dengan antusias yang dipaksakan.

Selanjutnya tidak ada yang bicara di antara keduanya. Hanya suara dari siaran televisi yang mendominasi ruangan. Menampilkan salah satu acara _talkshow_ seputar medis. Kedua pemuda itu menatap bersamaan ke arah tv plasma. Namun tak ada satupun yang benar-benar memerhatikan. Jason terlalu sibuk menerka-nerka apa masalahnya sampai Percy putus dengan Annabeth. Sementara Jason juga yakin Percy sibuk dengan beragam kenangan manis bersama Annabeth yang kini berkeliaran pilu dalam kepalanya. Khas orang baru putus cinta. Lucuya memori indah selama pacaran justru membuatmu semakin terpuruk.

"Annabeth bilang, kami lebih cocok berteman. Dia khawatir lama-kelaman sifatnya akan menekanku dan membuatku tak nyaman. Jadi sebelum semua bencana itu terjadi, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan pencehgahan."

"Dengan meminta putus, dan membuatmu patah hati duluan?"

"Begitulah," Percy mendesah jengkel. "Tch, dasar gadis bijaksana."

Jason memejamkan mata sekilas, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan segenap ketenangan dalam dirinya. Menasehati Percy memang bukan keahlian juga hobimya, tapi tidak baik juga melihat Percy _abu-abu_ begini sementara jarak turnamen pemuda itu sudah tinggal hitungan hari.

"Percy, dengar," Jason memulai, kali ini ia mengubah posisi duduknya hingga menghadap langsung ke arah Percy. "Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi ini bukan akhir dari segalanya."

" _Yeah_ ," Percy memberi Jason cengiran getir. "tentu ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Ini baru awal dari segala penderitaanku."

 _Duh, gawat._ Batin Jason, _Kali ini dia benar-benar galau_.

" _Hi, Dude_!" Jason bergerak mendekat agar bisa merangkul bahu Percy, memberi gestur hangat ala cowok bersahbat dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Percy. " _Look, problem should not weaken and control you. Instead, you need to be stronger to solve the problem, right_?"

Percy memundurkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jason tidak percaya. "Setahuku kau kuliah jurusan Geografi, kenapa obrolan ini mirip terapi psikolog?"

"Oh, sialan."

Dan Percy terbahak. Tapi Jason menyadari tawanya tidak tulus. Percy semata-mata hanya memaksakan tawa bodoh untuk menyamarkan luka di kedua matanya. Sayangnya, itu tidak mempan pada Jason

"Kau tahu, Jas? Aku sempat kepikiran untuk menikahi ibuku saja."

Kali ini Jason membelalak lebar. Tangganya yang semula merangkul Percy otomatis ia tarik. "Kau gila!" Ia tak bisa mengontrol suaranya untuk tidak naik dua oktaf.

"Habis, cuma ibuku satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti aku, dan mau menerimaku apa adanya."

"Percy,"

"Ibuku sangat sayang padaku. Ia juga setia. Dan ibuku bilang, semakin dewasa aku semakin mirip ayah. Bisa saja, kan, ibu jatuh cinta padaku nantinya.."

"Percy, tolong. Itu menjijikkan." Jason menggeser duduknya, menjauh ngeri.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan memasang tampang horror begitu."

Jason menghembuskan napas lega. Ia sungguh sempat berpikir Percy serius akan kata-katanya. Idiot, memag. Tapi ia tahu betul seperti apa gilanya Percy jika meyangkut beberapa hal yang serius dan menurutnya penting. Percaya atau tidak, Percy bahkan pernah menjadi dalang dibalik demo penolakan proyek reklamasi hanya karena ia tidak rela pantai keseukaannya dilenyapkan.

Jason menggeleng sekilas, menepis memori itu. Ini bukan saatnya mengingat hal-hal gila yang pernah Percy lakukan. Ini saatnya mencari topik bagus untuk membuat suasana hati Percy jadi lebih baik.

"Ibuku juga wanita yang setia." Kata Jason akhirnya. Percy hanya menangguk-angguk setuju. Jason baru kepikiran, tapi ibunya memang tipe wanita yang setia. Berly Grace bisa menikah lagi jika memang ingin, wanita itu cantiknya bukan main, berbakat, keperibadiannya menarik, serta banyak yang mengangumi. Tapi sang ibu memilih untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal dan mengurus Jason dan Thalia setelah ditinggal sang suami. Saat Jason bertanya mengapa ibunya tidak menikah lagi, Berly hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata _Sayangnya, ibu hanya jatuh cinta kepada lelaki seperti ayahmu. Dan_ stock _lelaki seperti itu sudah habis._

Jason mendengus mengingat kata-kata sang ibu. _Konyol_ , pikirnya.

"Kau senyum-senyum sendiri." Suara Percy membuatnya menoleh. "Apa pikiranmu sama denganku?"

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku mau menikahi ibumu, atau kau saja yang menikah dengan ibuku?"

"Astaga, Perseus! Apa kau kebanyakan menelan air laut?" Jason sudah kelewat terkejut, gemas, dan jengkel. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melempari Percy dengan bantal sofa, hingga wajah tampan Percy harus mereima hantaman empuk tiga kali.

"Aduh!" Percy mengusap pangkal hidungnya. "Coba bayangkan dulu, Jas! Ibuku cantik, lho. Dia wanita yang keren. Dan kau, kurasa kau tidak payah-payah amat jika menjadi ayahku."

Jason memberinya tatapan jijik. "Aku tidak sudi punya anak sepertimu, meski hanya anak tiri." Ungkapan jujur itu sengaja dibumbui kepahitan. "Bisa-bisa kau mendekorasi seluruh bagian rumah jadi kolam renang."

Percy mengerucutkan bibir, memasang mata anak anjing meminta belas kasih. "Jahatnya.." Pemuda itu menarik ingus yang tidak ada. Lalu bergerak merangkak menuju Jason. "Aku cuma butuh kehangan seorang ayah saat sedang patah hati begini.." Percy menyandarkan kepalnya ke bahu Jason seperti anak kucing yang manja, minta dielus.

Jason membiarkan Percy bersandar padanya, sebagian rambut Percy yang asih basah menempel di kaus dan kulitnya. Tapi Jason tidak protes. Aroma laut yang menguar dari tubuh Percy mulai menyentuh penciumannya, membuat Jason sempat kikuk dan tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Usap kepalaku, dong."

"Jijik, ah."

"Ayolah, ayah Jason.."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku bukan ayahmu. Ibumu adalah wanita yang aku hormati seperti ibuku sendiri. Aku idak akan menikahinya."

Percy mulai menguap, terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku tahu.." ia mengguman kecil. "Sekali ini saja, pura-pura jadi ayahku.." Dan mata hijau pirusnya mulai terpejam. "Sakit sekali.. Hatiku rasanya pecah berkeping-keping.."

Jason menghela napas, mengamati Percy yang bersandar nyaman tanpa dosa padanya. Menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Tapi wajah Percy yang sedang terpejam memang kelihatan lebih muda dan damai. Semua kegelisahan dan urat isengnya mengendur hingga membentuk ekspresi polos seperti anak-anak. Jason mendengus dan tersenyum miring. _Kali ini saja_ , batinnya. Ia menggerakkan satu tangannya, lalu membiarkan jemarinya menyusup diantara helaian rambut Percy, mengusapnya lembut dan penuh dedikasi.

" _Get well soon_.."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N: Sepertinya lebih mengacu ke friendship, ya? Tapi Aiko nggak akan ngelak kalau kalian mau berfantasi rommance, kok *senyum modus*

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca ^o^

 _Rewiew, please_? *minta dielus*/dilindes


End file.
